Obsessed
by Little-Shippo-Chan
Summary: Rated so only for language...there tends to be a lot...anyway, this is just a little one-shot fic about how retarded some fangirls can be if they want to be...whoa that didn't make any sense...enjoy the fic anyway


Disclaimer: I do not own Hiei, Inuyasha, Kenshin, or the Slow-Down Potion.

Zoom in on a fenced in area. A sign on the front says "Grand Opening!"

Two girls stand in front of the fenced in area. One is 14, with long dark red hair and about 5'4" tall. The other is 15, with shorter reddish brown hair and is a little shorter than the other girl. (A/N: The first girl is me. The other is my friend, who will be known as Ara. I will be known as Naru.)

At the other end of the fenced in area stands a whole bunch of boys. They seem to be cowering in fear.

Naru: Why isn't anyone coming to our Grand Opening? I spent hours rounding all the guys up and making sure they stayed in their little pen thingy. I even had to take Hiei's katana away so he wouldn't kill me with it.

Ara: Where is Hiei's katana? I want it! ::frantically searches for it::

Naru: ::hands Ara Hiei's katana::

Ara: ::happy face::

Naru: Well, since no one seems to be coming, do you want to test our "Pick Your Own Anime Guy" deal thingy?

Ara: We promised we wouldn't chase after the guys, except Inuyasha.

Naru: Yes, because Inu-kun is mine!!!

Ara: ::backs away from Naru:: ::baby voice:: Naru-yan, you're scaring me.

Naru: ::baby voice:: I sorry, Ara-chan.

Ara: ::opens gate door and runs inside to where the boys are. The group spreads apart to reveal Hiei standing there.::

Hiei: ::sees Ara running to him:: Oh shit.

Ara: ::runs after Hiei::

Hiei: ::can't run fast because Naru put a special "Slow-Down Potion" in his food. How else do you think she could slow him down enough to catch him in the first place?::

5 minutes later:

Ara: ::holding Hiei and smiling triumphantly::

Hiei: Let me go, baka ningen!

Ara: Never! ::squeezes Hiei tightly::

Hiei: ::sees his katana in Ara's pocket:: ::grabs it and holds it out:: Don't come near me!

Ara: ::sad face::

Naru: ::sweatdrop::

Ara: ::walks away from Hiei back to Naru:: Naru-yan, I'm sad.

Naru: Why?

Ara: Because Hiei hates me!

Naru: Nah. He just thinks you're crazy.

Ara: Gee, thanks a lot.

Naru: You're welcome. My turn now?

Ara: Sure.

Naru: Yay! ::runs into fenced in area:: Inu-kun, I'm coming!

Inuyasha: Oh shit! It's the crazy ass bitch! Fuck! RUUUN!

Naru: ::chases after Inuyasha:: Come back!

Inuyasha: NO!

Naru: ::stops running::

Inuyasha: Finally.

Naru: ::sneaks up behind him and tackles him:: Gotcha!

Inuyasha: Dammit! Get off of me you crazy girl!

Naru: No. ::happy face::

Ara: ::sweatdrop::

Naru: ::lets go of Inuyasha and walks back to Ara::

Ara: And...you're not crazy?

Naru: Nope. I'm a skitzo, remember? ::taps head::

Ara: ::sweatdrop::

Naru: And Inu doesn't hate me. He just dislikes me...very, very much...

Ara: And...There's a difference?

Naru: ...Yes.

Ara: ::sweatdrop::

Hiei: ::uses katana to cut down fence::

Others: ::sneak away while Ara and Naru aren't looking::

Naru: ::notices boys sneaking away:: Ara-chan? Why are all the boys sneaking away?

Ara: Wait! Hiei-sama! You can't leave!

Naru: Inu-kun, come back!

Hiei and Inuyasha: Go to hell!

Naru: ...::pissed off:: oh hell nah...

Ara: Get em!

Ara and Naru: ::chases after Hiei and Inuyasha::

Hiei and Inuyasha: RUUUN!!!

Kenshin: ::stops sneaking:: ::turns around:: ::laughs at Hiei and Inuyasha, because Ara and Naru caught up and are now attempting to steal their clothes::

Others: ::stop and laugh too::

5 minutes later...

Ara: I got Hieis' katana and his headband!!

Naru: I have Tetsusaiga...and that stupid little bead necklace thingy!!

Inuyasha: Hey...how did you get that off?

Naru: ::looks at him:: I cut it off. ::says it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world::

Inuyasha: Well, thanks. ::falls over almost unconscious::

Hiei: ::dazed::

Ara and Naru: ::look at Hiei and Inuyasha on ground, almost passed out::

Naru: ...run...

Ara and Naru: ::run away::

I'm sorry if this fic sounds really stupid but its supposed to be its just my mind coming up with things on its own. Flame if you wish but I will warn you that it will only add to the fire power of my Hiei Action Figure! ::holds out Hiei Action Figure:: ::squeezes:: ::action figure sez "Hn."::


End file.
